Thinking of you
by Jayno
Summary: Kurt and Blaine having an honest conversation about their feelings and creating a special way to let the other know how they feel.


I have always wanted Kurt and Blaine to have a conversation about their feelings (I know I am such a girl but I love Klaine, they are my end game) so I want to know everything about them, even if it's made up. I don't own Glee; if I did it would have been cancelled after 3 episodes. 

Kurt and Blaine lay on Kurt's bed; legs locked together, bodies pressed together; their heads sharing the same pillow, inches apart. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as he lightly ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm. Kurt sighed content with the simple action, with the closeness of Blaine; he closed his eyes thanking whoever had brought Blaine to him.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt's eyes snapped open a look of sheer love and a flash of disbelief crossing his face.

The brief look of doubt didn't go unnoticed by Blaine "Kurt, baby" Kurt blinked, stunned at the new nick name "you believe me don't you?" Blaine ran his index finger down Kurt's cheek and along his neck Blaine paused looking his boyfriend in the eyes "D-do you believe me when I say that I love you?"

Kurt smiled nodding slightly "I do believe you and I love you Blaine" he kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips "I love you so much." Kurt frowned "It's just that…It's so scary sometimes?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine raised his eyebrows "what's scary?"

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's, wanting, needing to touch him more "this. Us." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand urging him to continue. "It's just that we're so young, and I love you so much." Blaine smiled "it's just scary to think that I have met my soul mate already."

"But you have?" Now it was Blaine's turn to show doubt.

"I have and I am so lucky to have found you."

"Me too…" Blaine kissed Kurt's wrist, "I mean I thought I would shuffle through life, meeting people. Great people but never meeting anyone I truly connected with, until I met you." They both laughed.

"We are so cheesy." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine chuckled "Yeah we are, but that doesn't mean it's not the truth."

Kurt slung his arm around Blaine's wait "Can't argue with that."

Blaine frowned "We can be honest with each other right?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly "Of course"

Blaine bit his lip "I'm scared, terrified really."

"Not of me I hope" Kurt laughed try to relax Blaine.

Blaine smiled "No, not of you. Of us ending. It just seems too good to be true ya know?"

Kurt nodded.

"And Kurt, if I ever lost you, I would be a complete mess. I'm scared of next year when you're in New York and I'm stuck here."

"Blaine sweetie I am scared too but it's only one year out of the rest of our lives."

Blaine took a deep breath "But you'll be the big man on campus. You'll be so busy falling in love with NYADA, falling in love with New York and studying." Blaine dropped his head "You'll forget about me."

Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's cheek causing Blaine to lift his head "Yes I will be busy, I will love NYADA and fall even more in love with New York but I will never, ever forget you Blaine, I can't. You've helped me, supported me, protected me and loved me when not many other people did. I love you honey, you're stuck with me now."

Blaine grinned 'I liked that."

Kurt frowned "what?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips "when you call me honey."

Now it was Kurt's turn to smile "honey, baby, sweetheart."

They both chuckled "I like it too" Kurt whispered.

A silence fell over them, broken only by kisses and declarations of love/

Kurt broke the silence "I have an idea."

"Okay"

Kurt continued "how about when I am in New York and you are taking New Directions by storm we have a code?"

Blaine shook his head, not really understanding.

"When our lives get hectic we text each other three simple words I'm 'thinking of you.' This means that yes my world is crazy right now but I miss you, I love you, I'm crazy about you and you are always on my mind."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately and placed his hand on Kurt's hip squeezing gently. Blaine pulled back from the kiss "that's genius baby. Kurt Hummel when did you get so smart?"

Kurt rolled his yes playfully "I've always been smart."

A gorgeous smile reached Blaine's lips "yes you have beautiful. Yes you have."

Have no idea what I think of this but I wrote it in 25 minutes and 2am.

Please read and review, thanks.


End file.
